Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Study Break
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza's having trouble with her homework, so she decides to take a study break. Valentine's Day fic a few days early! Mild lemon implied.


Pookles: Here's a fic just in time for Valentine's Day!

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Valentine's Day Special!**

**Study Break**

* * *

Akiza really enjoyed Yusei coming over to help her with her homework, she really did. It would finally give her and her boyfriend some alone time that their friends, and her parents wouldn't be suspicious of. The couple had gotten together a month ago after a practice Turbo Duel had ended in a surprise dinner date planned by Yusei; followed by a heartfelt confession from said man when they went to the pier to watch the sunrise. They had been out together all night, and not only were Akiza's parents furious, but Jack, Crow, Bruno, and the twins were suspicious of there being something between them.

The couple had decided they would keep their relationship a secret until after the WRGP so everyone could focus on the tournament, instead of a new celebrity relationship. And the couple agreed that they didn't want that kind of attention when they were so busy; Akiza with school and her Turbo Dueling training and Yusei with the latter and maintaining the team's Duel Runners.

This day however was February 14th; Valentine's Day, and the couple's one month anniversary. They had already gone out to lunch and had their daily practice Turbo Duel, which today resulted in Yusei losing and buying the pair ice cream. However while Akiza was mixed up in all the fun Yusei had prepared for them, she'd forgotten all about her studies, and after consulting with Yusei, they resolved to go to her house to get her work done twice as fast -or so they would think. After acquiring some snacks from the kitchen, the pair moved to her bedroom and worked through her Physics homework.

"So long as you remember the formula, you should be okay for that quiz," Yusei finished as Akiza closed her Physics textbook.

"Thank you Yusei," she answered cutely and gave him a quick peck before retrieving her Calculus textbook. "Now onto the second round of torture..."

She set the book on the bed and both parties started at it for a moment before making eye contact; both amber and cobalt conveying that each would much rather do the other than her homework.

"Study break?" they both inquired with a smile.

The Calculus homework was forgotten and the textbook was deposited on the floor along with the clothes of the couple. There was a silent agreement between Yusei and Akiza that dancing beneath the sheets was what they really wanted to do. After they finished, they both sat up smiling; at least until Akiza remembered her assignment and picked it up off the floor.

"We have to get this done," she mused as they both got up to put their clothes back on.

"Agreed," Yusei replied as they sat together again to work through the first problem.

* * *

"So that'll only work if _x _is a real number," Yusei explained again.

"Right, that makes sense," she replied as they made eye contact and silence fell over the room again.

After a moment, Yusei pinned Akiza to the bed as clothes were once again discarded on the floor as they threaded the needle for the second time that night. We join them again as they are putting on their clothes and attempting to get back to work.

"We really need to focus," Akiza commented.

"Yes, we do," Yusei replied.

The couple managed to get through the next problem before wrestling each other under the covers for another round of horizontal refreshment. They sat up in her bed after they were finished and Akiza sighed.

"Okay, no more study breaks until after my homework is done," Akiza declared.

"You're absolutely right," Yusei replied.

The pair went back to work, however any time one of them would opt for a study break, the other would just barely be able to stop the former and get them back on topic. Akiza placed her completed Calculus assignment on her desk with her text book before turning to jump into Yusei's arms again. The couple scored their fourth home run on the night, and decided to relax for a while instead of immediately getting dressed.

"God, I can't study with you anymore can I?" Akiza inquired rhetorically.

"Probably not, but I'll keep helping you if it means that I get to make sure that you take study breaks," Yusei replied with a chuckle.

The girl rolled her eyes, "with you here, how could I forget?"

Yusei laughed and kissed his girlfriend once again before the pair went to sleep.

* * *

The next day at Duel Academy, Akiza's Calculus teacher was handing back their homework as said girl was staring out the window with a smile when she saw her boyfriend's runner pull up outside.

"Very good work Akiza," her teacher complimented her, snapping the girl from her thoughts. "How did you manage to get the challenge problems all correct?"

Akiza blushed at the memories of last night and gulped before replying.

"Very, _very, _efficient study breaks."

* * *

Pookles: Yay! Valentine's Day fic done!

Luna: You got that from a tv show didn't you?

Pookles: Yes I did. And cookies for anyone who can guess which one!

Crow: Please Favorite and Review and we hope you enjoyed!


End file.
